From There to Here
by oxo i love you oxo
Summary: Although Sam changed a lot, she was still Sam. Eating countless amounts of meat everyday, opening doors without knocking, raiding whosever refrigerator, Sam was Sam. I thank God that she softened up over the years, but I also thank Him for letting her be.


Author: Gianna  
>Title: From Here to There<br>Based off of: Dan Schnieder's _iCarly _from the TV Network, Nickelodeon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the iCarly characters mentioned in From Here to There. All credit goes to Dan Schnieder. However, I do own Audrey Pamela, Scarlette Marissa, Steven Spencer, Jeanine Carly, and Alex.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue <span>**

If you told me when I was twelve that I would fall in love with Samantha Puckett, I would have never believed you. Her affections towards me back then were usually abusive. Hitting, punching, name calling, and kicking are just some of the ways she displayed her feelings towards me. At the time, it wasn't love, but the term grew on us. As we got older, the physical and mental abuse slowly came to a playful manner. Hitting me lightly, calling me such names like 'muscles' and not 'Fredwina'. At thirteen we shared our first kiss, together. Although that did not lead to any relationship, a few years later, the unthinkable happened. While at school for a "lock-in" for school projects, Sam kissed me. It was with feeling, she liked me. For me, I was in complete and utter shock. I had thought she liked my friend Brad. After we kissed-rather, she kissed me-I asked her out on a date, to which she happily accepted. The date went very well, no name calling or hitting, just laughing. That surprised me. Sam wasn't laughing at me, she was laughing along with me. This was when I realized that Sam had changed since we first met. Sam became more girli_er. _Not girly, like Carly. No, no. Sam was still Sam, but girlier. She dressed different, her favorite stores now being Forever21 and Charlotte Russe. Her sneaker obsession was still there during the fall and winter, but she became obsessed with flip-flops. And when I say obsessed, I mean obsessed. As soon as April comes, she buys at least fifteen pairs of flip-flops, and refuses to wear other shoes until November. Besides her clothes, Sam does her hair differently, some days she'll straighten it, others she'll pull her bangs back. Her make-up changed to, it was cleaner, and she didn't use so much of it. Aside from the way she looked, she tried harder in school too. Carly and I have been tutoring her, along with the Honor Society students (who she didn't like because they didn't understand her "learning method").

When senior year came around, Carly and I had already been accepted into an Ivy League school, but Sam hadn't got any of her acceptance letters. The day before senior year started, Sam got her acceptance letter to the college she wanted to go to the most. She took classes in cooking, design, critique, and even took math and English. To my surprise, Sam was a very good cook. So good, that she got accepted to be a chef at Seattle's finest five-star restaurant. But, Sam being Sam, could not decide if she wanted to be a critic. Carly and I pushed her to go for the opening at the restaurant. She may have been hesitant, but once she got the job, she couldn't be more thankful. Sam and I dated throughout college, and things got more serious. Eventually, we moved in together after graduation. I worked as an intern for The Film School of Washington and Sam continued to work as a chef at the restaurant. Carly quickly became a high school teacher (when she was twenty-two no less) and continued stayed in touch. She lived about ten minutes away from Sam and me, closer to the high school she taught at. She also moved in with her boyfriend, Alex, the physical education teacher at the same high school. About a year after we were both settled in our jobs, I built up the courage to ask my Princess Puckett (now Benson) to marry me. I swear to you, I have never seen Sam act so girly in my life then that of the day I proposed to her. She screeched so high pitched and cried _and_ laughed for about three hours after I proposed. The whole rest of the day she would casually glance at the ring I bought her, or hug me at various times. I have to admit, I actually liked this side to her. Little did I know that I would see this side to her again.

Our wedding day was another day when Sam acted the most girly. She loved getting ready and the whole reception and after party. Sam looked absolutely stunning that August 29th. Her hair was curled, half up and half down. She had the lightest bit of make-up on, just enough to still look like Sam. Her dress hugged her from the waist up, and poofed out from the waist down. There were thousands of tiny crystals on the dress that matched her jewelry. She had the lightest summer tint that made her glow the whole night. Sam is beautiful. Our honeymoon went well; Sam had been dying to visit Italy and Spain. We spent two weeks in each country, and we had one of the best times. A few months after we got back, Carly announced that her and Alex were engaged, and a year later, they were married (Sam of course being the Maid of Honor, but I was also the "maid of honor"). It was weird I know, but Carly said that she didn't want to hurt either of our feelings. Her and Alex's wedding was phenomenal, so many people came and the four of us had such a good time. Even Spencer was there, with his wife and kids. Spencer had settled down right after we graduated high school. He married a lovely woman named Nicole. Two years later, they had a son named Steven Spencer, and three years later, a daughter named Jeanine Carly. When we were around twenty five, I noticed Sam began to bring up having kids in the future a lot more often; this eventually grew to every day. About a month after I knew I was ready, I told Sam that I wanted to try having a baby. At first I thought I got the wrong reaction. Sam cried into my arms for ten minutes straight before she smiled up at me and told me she wanted to try too. Roughly three months into trying, Sam was pregnant. We couldn't have been happier. Well…I could be. You see, when Sam was pregnant, she was in the worst moods ever, and her usual playful hitting could turn into her threatening to kill me in a matter of seconds. Oh and her food cravings were the worst. When she usually had craving, she would get up (occasionally) and get the food she wanted. But then she started to use her being pregnant as an excuse for me to get her food _all_ the time. Not only were the cravings overwhelming, but we also found out that Sam was pregnant with twins. Yes, twin girls. Sam seemed to be a little upset that one of them wasn't a boy, but she quickly got over it.

Scarlette Marissa and Audrey Pamela Benson came into the world on July 17th. They lit up our life. Scarlette and Audrey are identical twins, with curly brown hair and the nicest eyes. They were a mix of mine and Sam's. Their eyes are my dark brown in the center that fades out to Sam's beautiful blue-gray. This happened because when the genes were-never mind. Sam and I took off work for the first year to take care of them, of course both our mothers helped out when we could not. Sam wanted to take off whenever to be with them, but her work schedule didn't work that way. When it came to be the time when Audrey and Scarlette were supposed to be talking, Sam made a bet. _Everything _was a competition with her. Sam said that if one of the twins said "mommy" before "daddy", I would have to cook all of the meals for a week. If I won, Sam had to do the laundry and ironing for a week. Sam wasn't too happy about the ironing, but got over it once Scarlette said her first word. Of course it was "mommy". Soon after Audrey said her first word, "daddy". Unfortunately, the bet was off by then, and I was stuck preparing the meals. On the twin's first birthday, Sam and I threw this huge princess themed pool party in our backyard, with the help of our mothers and Carly of course. There were so much food and decorations, we all dreaded cleaning up. Sam of course, got teary-eyed when we cut the cake for them. And here we are now. Happily married with two beautiful baby girls and two well-paying jobs. Although Sam changed a lot, she was still Sam. Eating countless amounts of meat everyday, opening doors without knocking, raiding whosever refrigerator, Sam was Sam. I thank God that she softened up over the years, but I also thank Him for letting her be.

* * *

><p>AN: Please leave comments and critiques on if I should continue. All reviews are welcome, positive and negative, and are greatly appreciated. Thank you(:<p> 


End file.
